La Respuesta
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: ¿La magia es buena o mala? pregunta simple y complicada... -¿Que te podía contestar, "No sé"? -... "Me preguntaste si la magia es buena o mala y llegue a la conclusión de que la magia es..." One Shot inspirado en el final de la película de Fairy Tail


**La respuesta**

_Mi primer One-Shot en Fairy Tail ¡wuju! Desde cuando quería subir una, estaba trabajando en un Jerza pero después de ver la película de Fairy Tail (lo sé he tardado mucho) simplemente me dije, tengo que escribir de esto, y pues he aquí lo que salió._

**La respuesta**

_"Cuida de Lucy"_ Dijo ella, y entonces lo supe, me necesitabas, no sabía exactamente porque, o tal vez sí, pero me esforzaba en negar mi suposición, esperé con ansias equivocarme como siempre suelo hacerlo. Por eso corrí, un pie tras otro, a prisa y a pesar del cansancio sin detenerme, y los encontré.

Solo me bastó ver las expresiones de todos para saber que esta vez no me había equivocado… ¡Maldición! Te vi completamente cabizbaja e intenté acercarme a ti y comencé a formular en mi pequeña mente la pregunta estúpida: ¿Estás bien? Pero un diminuto destello apareció en tu rostro que era enmarcado por tu cabello, y a ese destello le siguieron uno y otro hasta convertirse en un fino camino de lágrimas.

Murmurabas el nombre de ella, no necesitabas hacerlo, ya sabía que llorabas su muerte. _"sabes comprender el dolor de otros"_ Había dicho ella, y ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor, porque así eres, así como sabes ganarte el cariño de las personas prácticamente en un instante, también sabes sufrir al lado de ellas.

Te percataste de mi presencia, y lentamente reflejaste en tus ojos mi imagen _"Natsu"_ me llamaste en un susurro, y quería responder al llamado con un saludo alegre como siempre lo hago, pero verte así, de frente a mí, viendo como gotas de desesperanza nacían de tus ojos me congeló.

Podría decir que me mataste, algo en mi corazón se movió, y dolía, me dolía quedarme ahí, como un ser incompetente de cesar esa congoja. De solo imaginar que estabas pasando por un sufrimiento mayor al que yo ya sentía me lleno de impotencia. Y me burlé de mí, yo, que siempre me había jactado de ser una persona fuerte, que siempre busca fuerza de quien sabe dónde para proteger a quienes me importan no podía hacer nada para cuidar de ti, como ella me lo había pedido.

_"¿La magia es buena o mala?"_ Me preguntaste, y fu así como me hiciste reaccionar, con tu mirada expectante a mi respuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede sin responderte? Porque solo recuerdo tu voz buscando un consuelo y después todos los presentes esperaban mi respuesta, no podía creer que incluso aquellos que eran a los que siempre acudía en busca de respuestas, ahora esperaban una mía.

El maestro, la persona más sabia que conozco y quien siempre tenía la solución a todo, Mirajane, que sabía que palabras utilizar para calmar tu corazón, Laxus, que con cortas y simples palabras lograba hacerte sentir un poco tonto, Erza que con un aura de superioridad y con frases dignas de un poeta te dejaba satisfecho, o Happy, que ante preguntas difíciles encontraba la respuesta más sencilla y un poco absurda que, aunque lo hacían parecer como un ser un tanto torpe, estaban cargadas de verdad.

¿Acaso todos ellos no saben la respuesta? Al parecer no, y he de decir que voltear a ver a mi mejor amigo y ver como sus ojos están en un estado similar al tuyo no me ayudó para nada. ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste a mí? El miembro más estúpido del gremio y estoy seguro que también soy la persona más estúpida que conoces y que conocerás. Sin embargo lo hiciste, me cuestionaste con una simple pregunta, ¿Qué te podía contestar? "No sé".

Eso sería absurdo. Aunque en estos momentos no sé qué responder, no te quiero mentir, así que decirte eso sería la única verdad, pero lo que sí sé es que ni tú, ni todo el gremio quiere que esas palabras salgan de mí, por lo que me limito a negar casi imperceptiblemente con mi estúpida cabeza. Tú entiendes el mensaje, pero tus lágrimas no paran, y tus labios se abren una vez más.

_"No importa, en este momento solo deseo una magia que me haga parar de llorar"_ Prácticamente rogaste, y torpemente comenzaste a acercarte a mí, con mis brazos evite que cayeras y te sostuve, con pequeñas sacudidas de tu cuerpo entendí que querías escucharme decir algo, lo que fuera, así que te conté lo que me pasó con ella, te dije que estaba sonriendo, era verdad, mas no sé por qué omití la parte en la que prometí cuidar de ti, y en lugar de eso me limité a decirte que todos estábamos contigo.

Con eso logré que tus sollozos fueran casi imperceptibles, por lo que no me quedó más que acercarte más a mí, abrazarte como pocas veces lo he hecho e intentar llenarte de calor que lograra tocar tu corazón, y así evaporar las aguas de luto que salían por tu alma. A veces actuabas como una niña pequeña pero ahora realmente eras una, una pequeña y frágil niñita entre mis brazos, una pequeña princesa siendo consolada por un insignificante dragón.

…

El tiempo pasó, las lágrimas se habían ido, pero la tristeza aún se notaba en tus ojos. Sé que eres fuerte, confío en tu propio poder, así que decidí esforzarme para hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad con la esperanza de que poco a poco esa tristeza se difuminara en una paz interior. Y así lo hiciste, pero he de confesar que me tomó por sorpresa, estaba haciendo una de mis estupideces cuando me fijé en ti, tenías esa sonrisa de antaño, la misma sonrisa al terminar una misión, la misma sonrisa de bienvenida a alguien, la de entusiasmo ante una nueva aventura, la de felicidad ante la cotidianidad.

Me preguntaste si la magia es buena o mala, bien, ahora puedo decir que he visto muchos tipos de magias, y llegué a la conclusión de que la magia es mala, porque es la causa de la codicia en nuestro mundo, misma codicia que genera muerte, que a su vez genera tristeza y soledad, que juntas crean odio y resentimiento, que inevitablemente buscarán codicia generando así un circulo de maldad.

Pero me alegra saber que también he visto magia buena, magia que te inspira a seguir adelante, magia que une a las personas, que genera vínculos, magia que atrae y contagia felicidad, que resalta la belleza de todo, magia que se contagia, que no hace daño, que se transforma y perdura, que nos tiene enseñanzas de vida, magia que motiva, que debe ser cuidada, respetada y venerada.

Traté de buscarle nombre a cada magia, pero al intentarlo recapacité en que "La magia mala" no es en realidad lo que se entiende por magia, yo me limitaría a llamarla maldad pero la verdadera magia, "La magia buena" tiene muchas formas y colores, por eso cada una tiene un nombre diferente. Comencé a nombrar las que he visto, aunque aun no he terminado de nombrar todas, es una tarea difícil ¿Sabes? Pero vale la pena, valen la pena magias como: Fairy Tail, comida o aventura, pero hasta ahora, mi favorita se llama:

.

.

.

"Tu sonrisa"

* * *

_Bueno, ¿Que les pareció? Debería estar actualizado mis historias de Naruto pero, cuando la inspiración viene no hay que dejarla ir ¿No creen? Espero poder publicar ese Jerza pronto, y creo que diré que nos vemos hasta ese entonces, o bien en mis otras historias. Si lo consideran pertinente dejen un review para que sepa su opinión, si no, con saber que me han leído y he logrado que aunque sea una linea les ha gustado, me doy por bien servida :D_


End file.
